A conventional power source has been constructed, in general, by replaceably receiving batteries directly within a battery chamber arranged in a toy body. As a result, for a wireless controlling toy car there must be used separate power sources for a driving motor and for a wireless receiver, which requires inconvenient replacement upon deletion of batteries. Further, requirement of a large number of batteries imposes limitation upon a space for arranging a battery receiving chamber and upon a location therefor so as to avoid imbalance between weights of the car body and of the batteries.